villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Romeo (Minecraft: Story Mode)
The Admin is a major antagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode, serving as the main antagonist in the entire Season 2. Powers and abilities The Admin possibly possesses god-like powers, apparently enough to build anything in a short amount of time. He can also shape-shift into different people and other creatures. Personality Vos is seemingly caring to a lot for his friends, as he gets worried for Jack after he gets hit in the eye by one of the statues who are controlled by The Admin (determinant). Vos is also a coward; this is shown when he runs away from battles, most of the time. However, this is only to hide his true nature: a wicked, evil being, known as the Admin. The Admin is currently known to be arrogant, rude, discriminating, sadistic, manipulative, and cruel. He doesn't mind people getting hurt, and even has fun with it, just like Hadrian from Season 1. History Background The Admin is a mysterious being that (presumably) built the world from scratch. It's later revealed that the Admin is looking for a "champion" to be at his side. A some point in his life, he disguised himself as a man named "Vos" (however, Vos could actually be the Admin's real name). Season 2 Hero in Residence After Jesse, Petra, Jack, and Nurm go inside the Sea Temple, they get attention by some Elder Guardians which tried to attack them. Jesse then spots some obsidian cages on the ceiling before he attacks the Elder Guardians. Then, Jesse then has to take one of the dead Elder Guardian's stuff, and with it, Jesse has the option to create block to solve a puzzle door. After Jesse solves it, the door opens, and then all obsidian cages open, and Vos can be seen falling from one of the cages. Vos then describes how long it took, then Jack got so happy to see each other. Vos then became curious to know if Jesse and Petra were good guys or not, but then Jesse starts being friendly, making Vos think he is a good guy. Then, Jesse and the gang (along with Vos) starts walking through the temple to a hallway with giant statues to find the Structure Block. Jesse then found the structure block, and Vos and the others can be seen surprised. Then, they get attacked by Statues that Vos is controlling (but they don't know that Vos is the Admin). Vos then acts scared, begging Jesse to use the structure block. Then, a giant statue that the Admin (Vos) is controlling appears. After Jesse dodges the statue's hits, he either has to Help Petra, or Save Jack. If Jesse helps Petra, Vos will pretend to be worried for Jack after he got damaged in the eye by the statues. Then the Gang (along with Vos) escapes the Sea Temple to run away from the giant statue. The gang then returns to Beacontown, then Vos goes with Jack, Nurm, and Petra (determinant) to set up a new adventure together. Giant Consequences Jesse and his friends eventually discover that Vos is, in fact, the Admin in this episode. More coming soon! Quotes Trivia * The Admin is the third major antagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode, the first two being the Wither Storm and Hadrian. * Due to the Admin's voice sounding like a robot, he might actually be an evil robot. If this is true, it could mean that the Admin has been lying about creating the world. * Although the Admin has committed several evil acts, it's debatable whether or not he qualifies as Pure Evil (like Hadrian is), similarly to another villain from Minecraft: Story Mode, Mevia. If the Admin is, in fact, a Pure Evil villain, this reveal could be added in the next few episodes of Season 2. ** However, while the Admin tortures others out of anger, Hadrian does so purely out of entertainment (though it's very possible the Admin does so purely out of entertainment as well). ** Also, the Admin usually has an evil stare in his true form when capturing Jesse and his/her friends, but Hadrian usually had an evil grin while torturing his competitors. Navigation Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Omnipotents Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Evil from the past Category:Leader Category:God Wannabe Category:Torturer Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Tyrants Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Forms Category:Mongers Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Changer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Slaver Category:Trickster Category:Charismatic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Xenophobes Category:Kidnapper Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fighter Category:Cheater Category:Oppressors Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Supremacists Category:Obsessed Category:Cowards Category:Giant